


We could be, we could be more than friends.

by anarchyat4am



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchyat4am/pseuds/anarchyat4am
Summary: Fred makes a mistake. Hermione forgives him.





	We could be, we could be more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written or published in a few years, so apologies if it's completely awful. The title is from the song younger by adam&steve because that's what I'm listening to as I post this.

“Oh, I’m being so _stupid!_ Someone slap me,” Hermione huffed to no one in particular. 

“I’ll do it.” 

Hermione turns harshly towards the voice. Fred. She fixes him with a _look_. “Well go on, then.”

Fred’s in front of her now, giving her a sly smile. “Close your eyes, Granger.”

Hermione’s glare only ceases as she lets her eyes fall closed despite herself. She breathes in deeply and readies herself for _something,_ although she’s not quite sure what. She feels Fred move closer, then there’s a warmth spreading over her face, turning her cheeks pink. He was kissing her. Fred Weasley was kissing her. 

Hermione gasped and, with a hand on Fred’s chest, she stepped back. 

“Fred!” 

“Yes, Granger?” That smirk was back, and Hermione had to resist the urge to punch Fred right in the mouth. She took a breath and forced a calm but firm expression onto her face. 

“Fred. You can’t just kiss someone without their consent. Especially since- Nevermind. I thought you knew better than that.”

Fred looked taken aback. “Fuck. Hermione, I’m sorry. You’re right, of course. I should never have done that without asking. I don’t know what came over me. Not that that’s an excuse. I can’t believe I did that to you. You-” 

Fred looked down in surprise at the hand Hermione had placed on his arm. 

“You’re rambling.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. And I’ve forgiven you.”

Tension immediately fell from Fred’s face, and he gave Hermione a small grateful smile. A moment of silence passed between them. Fred cleared his throat. 

“So,” he said, apprehension written on his face. 

“So,” Hermione repeated. 

“I have to ask. Did it at least make you feel better for just a second? Or was it completely awful since I caught you by surprise?”

“Oh, Fred. I never said that. I’d just prefer you ask next time.”

“Next time? There’s going to be a next time?”

Hermione gave his arm a light squeeze before letting go. She gathered her books and turned to leave, but after only a few steps, she paused. She sent Fred a wink over her shoulder, laughing as his cheeks pinked. “We’ll see, Freddie. We’ll see.”


End file.
